Remords
by Aohebi
Summary: Toute personne à des remords, et Rose Lalonde ne fait pas exception... Un court OS sur la famille Lalonde !
**Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est mon premier OS sur ce site ! C'est un petit OS sans prétention, qui se cachait bien au chaud dans mon ordinateur. Je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes mais aussi pour les comportements des personnages si vous les trouvez OCC !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Remords**_

Cette nuit encore, Rose Lalonde se réveilla en sursaut. Les pleurs et les gémissements de sa mère résonnaient à travers la maison, brisant le doux silence qui s'était tantôt installé, quelques heures auparavant.

Du haut de ses six ans, Rose ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi sa maman s'enfermait toutes les nuits dans sa chambre, mais elle se doutait que cela devait avoir un rapport avec son père, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Sa mère ne cessait de regarder la seule photo qu'elle avait de lui, glissant ses doigts parfaitement manucurés avec une douceur extrême le long du papier, redessinant les formes du visage de l'homme sur la photo. Rose l'avait vu faire ces gestes tellement de fois qu'elle aurait pu les décrire à n'importe qui.

Mais une chose était sûr pour Rose, elle n'aimait pas voir sa mère aussi triste. Alors, comme chaque nuit, la petite fille s'était levée, sous le regard scrutateur de son chat Jasper, et s'était dirigée vers la chambre voisine à la sienne sur la pointe des pieds, de peur de faire trop de bruits. Elle avait toqué trois fois à la porte, une sorte de code entre elle et sa mère, bien qu'elle n'en voie pas la véritable utilité et s'était engouffrée dans la chambre sombre, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

-Maman ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Seul un gémissement étouffé lui répondit. Rose marcha rapidement vers le lit, trébuchant plusieurs fois à cause de la noirceur de la pièce, et grimpa sur les couvertures où reposait le corps tremblant de sa mère. Presque immédiatement, elle colla son frêle petit corps à celui de sa mère et huma son odeur, qu'elle devina mélangée à celle de l'alcool. Sans un mot, elle se mit à caresser les doux cheveux blonds de sa mère, attendant qu'elle calme sa tristesse.

Au bout d'un moment, Roxy émit un petit reniflement et murmura d'une voix brisée :

-Pardon ma petite Rose... Je suis désolée d'être une aussi mauvaise mère... Maman est tellement désolée.

-Chuuut, chuuuut, couina Rose en emmêlant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de Roxy, ce n'est pas grave maman, je t'aime... Chuuut...

Les larmes de la jeune mère redoublèrent en une fraction de seconde et elle serra fort sa fille, essuyant les gouttes d'eau salées qui commençait peu à peu à apparaître sur son petit visage d'ange.

* * *

-Rose ?

La jeune adolescente grogna à l'entente de son prénom et reporta son regard sur l'ordinateur face à elle. Dave lui parlait d'un nouveau truc « ironiquement cool » comme il s'amusait à le dire, John divaguait encore sur Con Air et Jade venait de s'endormir. Rose trouvait cela bien plus intéressant de leur parler à eux qu'à son ivrogne de mère qui, elle s'en doutait, faisait tout pour l'énerver.

Elle répondit à John avec un sourire exaspéré mais néanmoins heureux. Elle se sentait proche de cet idiot, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

-Rose ? Chérie ?

Pas de réponse. Rose refusait de lui répondre. Elle entendit les talons hauts de sa mère résonner dans les escaliers, accompagnées de petits hoquets de tristesse mais n'en ressentit pas le moindre remords.

A nouveau, les pleurs brisèrent le silence paisible de la maison. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, Rose resta allongée dans son lit, écoutant les longues lamentations de sa mère, frappant son oreiller avec rage, comme si cela pouvait faire taire ses plaintes. Elle ferma les yeux avec force, empêchant les larmes de s'échapper. Elle la haïssait. Elle haïssait sa mère.

* * *

Rose porta une main à sa bouche, sous le choc. Là, face à elle, était étendu le corps sans vie de sa mère. Tout autour d'elle, le sang se répandait, formant une grand flaque rouge. L'adolescente se figea un instant, la fixant sans qu'un seul mot ne puisse traverser ses lèvres, puis libéra un gémissement qui se transforma bien vite en cri de douleur.

-Non... Non, non,non... Pas ça, pas toi...

Rose s'écroula au sol, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Jamais la jeune adolescente n'avait ressenti autant de honte, de tristesse mais surtout de... Remords. Elle regrettait son comportement, sa froideur et son indifférence avec sa mère. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, retrouver la femme qu'elle aimait tant, qu'enfant, elle admirait plus que tout. Elle aurait voulu revenir sur le passé pour tout recommencer et ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Mais il était à présent trop tard.

Rose rampa jusqu'au corps inerte de sa mère et caressa avec tendresse les cheveux courts de la jeune femme.

-Pardon maman... Je suis si désolée, désolée de ne pas avoir été la fille dont tu avais toujours rêvé, de t'avoir ignoré pendant tout ce temps... Je t'aime maman, je t'aime tellement... Pardonne-moi...


End file.
